


And In Came Gwen

by Tiny_Rick



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, IDK if I should finish this, Other, dadvid, first some of Max being a little shit, gwenvid - Freeform, if you like it please let me know and I will, then it gets family!, then it gets fluffy, we'll see some angst later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Rick/pseuds/Tiny_Rick
Summary: Dadvid au where David adopts Max, and Camp Campbell doesn't exist. So David meets Gwen through their work in New York City. The two begin to date, but Max doesn't like this very much.It's pretty much a funny story about a kid who doesn't like his dad's new girlfriend. I've seen this a lot in TV and thought it would fit!





	1. And In Came Gwen

Max paused his game and listened closer. David had been on the phone for over twenty minutes. Which wasn’t so weird for him, David was always the one to talk on and on with somebody he cared about. But this phone call was getting too long even for him. At first Max got a nervous feeling that something bad was happening. But then hea listened closer to David’s tone, and heard the man actually sounded happy and excited.  
“Okay!... Okay!” David spoke into the phone. “Well that’s just great!... I’ll talk to you later then!” He hung up and looked over at Max, who was giving him a curious look.  
“Who was that?” Max asked, resuming his game.  
“Just me and Gwen catching up.” David responded. Max stopped playing and let his avatar die, not really caring about the game. He slid around to look at David, but averted eye contact to make it seem like he didn’t really care about talking.  
“You’ve uh… you’ve been catching up with her a lot lately.” He began. David shrugged and Max just restarted his game. “I mean… how much do you have to catch up about? You saw her last week and she’s not far.” Max continued. David smiled a little and sat down on the other side of the couch.  
“Well yeah. But we want to talk more because we… like each other.” David continued, blushing a tiny bit. Max nodded and kept playing his game.  
“Yeah… I’ve been getting that vibe.” He sort of mumbled this part. David sat still and played with his hands, thinking things over.  
“Max? Would you be terribly opposed to me and Gwen going out tomorrow night?” David asked. Max stopped playing his game and let his avatar die yet again. But he just shrugged.  
“You can do whatever the fuck you want, I don’t care.” He muttered. David sighed and scolded Max on his language, but knew this was the one thing that would never ever get through. No matter how many times he tried.  
“So if I went on a date with Gwen tomorrow, you’d be okay with it?” He asked. Max sort of stopped for a moment. David never said this was going to be a date. Gwen was never around, so Max had never thought they would start going out. In fact, Max had never met Gwen face-to-face. He had just heard an enormous amount about her from David. So he never thought they were close enough that they’de be dating. But he shook the feeling off and shrugged again.  
“David, I don’t give a shit. Do what you want.” Max tried again, rolling his eyes exasperated. David smiled at the child, who ignored him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Okay Max, I’ll be home by nine.” David promised, patting Max on the head. Max grumbled and flapped his arms to get David to take his hands away. “Keep the door locked, if Mrs. Spencer isn’t here ten minutes after I leave call me.” David told him.  
“I don’t need a babysitter.” Max complained. David just gave him a look.  
“I told you, once you’re twelve.” David reminded. A moment later there was a light knock on the door. “Oh my goodness she’s here!” David practically jumped and Max rolled his eyes. “How do I look, Max?” David asked, spinning around. Max just pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned for David to open the door.  
“Hey David.” Gwen smiled and the red-head gave her a big hug. This made her laugh a little, but then she looked over his shoulder at Max. “This must be, Max. Hey kid.” She waved at him and David turned around, smiling big.  
“Max, this is Gwen!” David introduced. “Doesn’t she look lovely?” He asked in that same upbeat voice.  
“Yeah David, she’s a real gem.” Max spoke dryly and bluntly. Not so much that it would be considered sarcastic, but right on the fence. Enough to make you think. “So where you takin’ David tonight, Gwen?” Max asked. Gwen seemed a bit confused, but she put on a little nervous smile. It had obviously been a while since she’s been on a real date.  
“Oh we were gonna go to dinner-”  
“Cool see you later.” Max interrupted and walked back over to the couch, picking up bowl of macaroni and continuing to eat, pretending like the two adults had already left. David just gave Gwen a nervous smile and led her out of the apartment, before saying goodbye to Max again and telling him to keep the door locked, etc., etc.  
“Sorry about him he’s…” David trailed off and rubbed the back of his head. “He’s really a good kid just a little rough at opening up. He’s had a rough ride… But he’s fine once he gets comfortable around you!” David promised.  
“Oh I’m sure he’s a sweetheart.” Gwen promised, laughing. David just forced his trademarked smile even more.  
“I wouldn’t say sweetheart…” David tried. He then looked up fast. “I love him to death! He’s such a great and inspiring kid! But he’s… uh…” David tried to think of the words, but to his shock Gwen just started laughing.  
“But he’s a ten year old boy. I get it.” She promised. “I used to be a camp counselor, I know how kids can get. Trust me, his little quips won’t scare me off.” Gwen promised. David smile and reached his hand out, walking her down the street.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max scribbled away in his notebook, and looked up at the time. He seemed to be checking it compulsively. Not that his babysitter would notice. Max didn’t even know why David bothered hiring Mrs. Spencer. She was a million years old and totally spaced out. One time SHE paid HIM for babysitting Max. Max had said to keep the money, but David gave it back. He tried to explain to her what was going on, but she kept insisting he keep the money for watching her son… who was well into his forties. Finally David gave up and just gave her money back in an envelope in the mail.  
“Hey senile old lady, I’m going to get my laundry.” Max told the woman, upon realizing he had no more pajamas left and had to get them from the laundry room downstairs in the apartment complex.  
“Did someone say something?” Mrs. Spencer looked up confused.  
“I’M GOING TO GET THE LAUNDRY DOWNSTAIRS!” Max called in her face.  
“Do you need me to pack you lunch, Mac?” She asked.  
“It’s Max! And for the love of god… nevermind.” Max gave up and left. She wouldn’t notice he was gone anyway. He made his way downstairs and down the hall, coming back over with the blue basket of now clean laundry.  
“Who’s the girl I saw David leave with?” One of the maids asked, she was working the door now though. It was a small apartment complex. Not a lot of employees.  
“He’s got some date.” Max muttered, pulling the basket behind him. The woman laughed a bit and looked up at the kid.  
“You need a hand with that, Max?” She asked. He shook his head and continued to pull the basket up the steps. He pushed it down the hall and into his home. He looked up at Mrs, Spencer, who was still sitting in that chair and staring straight ahead at nothing.  
“I’m back.” Max spoke loudly.  
“Where did David go?”  
“Jesus christ.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“We’re home!” David cried, hopping through the door. Gwen followed close behind, and Max leaned in to watch her. “I hope Max wasn’t too much trouble Mrs, Spencer.” David looked at the old woman.  
“Not at all, not at all.” She assured. “Mackenzi is such a sweet girl.” She assured. David didn’t bother correcting her at this point, and just waved goodbye as she made her way to her own apartment right across the hall. David made sure she made it inside before turning to look at Max.  
“How was your night, Ma-” Before David could finish Max cut him off. He was still staring at Gwen.  
“What the fuck did you mean, WE’RE home?” Max asked. David looked confused but then it clicked.  
“Oh! Me and Gwen!” David smiled.  
“Yeah…” Max narrowed his eyes and went to begin pushing her out the door. “Well it was great to see you, Gwen. Hope you had a great time see you soon- BYE!” He tried to slam the door but David stopped him.  
“Hold on, Max.” He picked the kid up and held him at eye level. “That isn’t very polite.” He scolded. “We don’t want Gwen walking home alone this late at night in the city. It’s just not safe.” David explained. Max raised an eyebrow.  
“We?” He asked, referring to David’s phrasing.  
“Gwen, would you like to stay the night?” David asked.  
“WHAT!?” Max kicked his legs, but David dismissed him.  
“Oh, are you sure?” Gwen asked.  
“Of course I am! I was going to give you a ride to work tomorrow morning anyway. And I just don’t feel okay letting you walk all the way home in the dark by yourself.” David explained. Gwen smiled and nodded.  
“I would love to, David. Thanks, that’s super sweet.” She grinned.  
“You don’t wanna stay here!” Max yelled. “It’s freezing and Mrs. Spencer sometimes knocks on the door in the middle of the night!” He rambled. David excused himself from Gwen and brought Max into the hallway.  
“Okay Max, I know you have your reservations about new people.” David began. He was trying to gain a bit of an understanding as to why Max was doing this, instead of just scolding him at once. “But you have to be nicer to Gwen. It’s just one night, we don’t want her being unsafe.” David told him.  
“YOU don’t.” Max corrected. “I was fine letting her get stabbed.” He put his arms up. David sighed and brought him back into the room with Gwen, giving her a thumbs up and bringing her into the kitchen. They were chatting lively, and they sounded interested in each other even when they talked about stupid stuff. Max huffed and sat himself down on the couch, muttering to himself.


	2. And in Came Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a some time with Gwen, Max sees that she may be here for the long haul. And he doesn't like this at all. So he gets some help from a friend. I love the Max and Sasha dynamic I saw in "Bonjour Bonquisha" So i hope you guys like it too!!

“Gwen is taking you to school tomorrow.” David finally spoke up. Max looked up and narrowed his eyes.  
“Why aren’t you taking me to school? You gotta work early?” Max asked. But before David could respond Max continued. “I can go myself… or I could go with Sasha, we take the same train.” Max offered. As much as he didn’t want to be stuck with a flower scout on the subway, it was better than this new girl he didn’t trust just yet. David shook his head.  
“No, it’s not that I can’t take you. I thought you and Gwen would have a good time going together! Some bonding time!” He smiled big. Max shook his head.  
“Nah, I’ll go with Sasha.” He opted. David sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
“Max, this’ll be good for you. I know you don’t trust Gwen just yet, and that’s okay! But this’ll let you get to know her better and you two might make a great team.” He assured. Max grumbled and made grumpy noises. “It’ll be good for you.” David promised.  
“I don’t want to…” Max muttered. David gave him a look and Max narrowed his eyes. The two stared at each other intently for a long time before David caved.  
“What do I have to do to make you let Gwen take you to school, ONE time?” David asked. Max finally broke eyes contact and thought for a moment.  
“Dump Gwen.”  
“That’s not gonna happen.” David told him. Max crossed his arms and thought for a moment.  
“No positivity exercises for a week.” Max tried. David narrowed his eyes.  
“I only make you do things like that when you act cynical or act out.” David reminded. Max groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Why don’t you just ground me like a normal parent?” He asked. David just smiled and fixed Max’s hair.  
“Because you don’t respond to that sort of thing, Max. I happen to know for a fact that you act poorly due to any negative feelings. So the best way to fix negative feelings is with positive actions! Punishing you for what you did won’t do anything, because I can ground you for months and you’ll never learn a lesson.” David told him. Max tried to hold back and snicker, but David was right. “So the best thing to do is fix the source of the problem as best we can.”  
“I don’t care about any of that.” Max huffed. “No dumb baking, or nature walks, or any other torture you have in mind for a week! And I’ll let Gwen take me to school. And answer all her questions she has about me or what I like to do, or any other bullshit grownups say they care about but don’t actually give a shit.”  
“Deal. Just don’t act too poorly and cynically.” David begged. Max shrugged and turned to go into his room.  
“We’ll see David, We’ll see.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max pulled his hoodie over his head just before he heard a knock on the door. David practically leapt over the coffee table to see who it was. “Gwen!” He cried happily. The girl smiled and gave him a kiss. “I’m so happy you decided to do this!” He smiled happily. “It’ll be good for him.” David added. This made Max make a face.  
“Hey Max!” Gwen smiled at the boy. Max groaned. She had that fake smile on. The one that people put on when they were working in retail or going in for a job interview. “What do you say, ready to kick it?” Gwen asked. Max gave her an odd look.  
“Kick what?” He asked. Gwen let her smile fall a little, and for some reason it made Max feel a lot more comfortable.  
“School. We’re going to school.” Gwen reminded him. Max grumbled and grabbed his backpack. He pushed past her and walked out the door of the apartment. Gwen turned to see him walk quickly down the hall, and then she looked back at David, who smile awkwardly and gave her a quick kiss.  
“Good luck.” He told her. This made Gwen groaned and trudged down the hallway after the kid. When they made it outside, they walked the block to the subway in total silence. Max seemed to be gripping the strap of his backpack aggressively.  
“What train do you-”  
“A-North.” Max interrupted her.  
“That’s the same one I take to work.” Gwen spoke. Max looked up. She didn’t say this cheerily, like she was trying desperately to find something in common with the boy to. And somehow this drew him a little closer.  
“Where do you work?” Max asked. Gwen looked at him and gave a weak little smile.  
“The Museum of Natural History.” Gwen responded. Max laughed.  
“Oh that is so tragic.” He snickered.  
“Hey Satan, I like my job.” Gwen snapped back.  
“You like working at the museum front desk?” Max asked, putting his hands on his hips. Gwen scoffed.  
“I don’t work at the front desk!... Anymore.” Gwen told him, lying. “Well… I won’t be for long!” She defended herself. Max just rolled his eyes and kept walking. “It’s true! I have an interview for a new job at another museum, a really good paying one. One I’m really gonna like too! I get my own office and everything.” She continued to tell him.  
“How do you know you’ll get it?” Max asked, with a antagonistic tone and glare. Gwen just smiled.  
“Because David’s been helping me prepare for the interview.” She spoke. This caused Max to fall silent and just kept walking. And Gwen continued to speak. “And if I get the job I’ll be able to see David a lot more. Now that we’ll be working closer.” She spoke. Max stopped walking.  
“Wait, you have an interview to work at the Science Center David works at?” Max asked. Gwen nodded. “So you guys’ll like… see each other all the time at work? More so than before?” Max asked.  
“Well if all goes well we’ll be working in the same building.” Gwen laughed a little. Max stopped at the steps to the subway, staring at his sneakers. “Are you coming?” Gwen asked. Max huffed and pushed past her for the second time that day, practically running to get on the subway to try and lose her in the crowd. But he wasn’t so lucky. They sat on the subway in total silence. Gwen kept looking at Max. She knew she had said something wrong, but wasn’t really sure what yet. But this wasn’t stopping her. She would figure this kid out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Soooooo,” David slid closer to the kid. “How was school today?” He asked with a far-too-big smile. Max rolled his eyes. He knew David wasn’t asking about school, so much as the way TO school. Max just huffed and continued his homework (which usually didn’t get this much attention, but he didn’t want to look at David right now).  
“Bullshit.” He spat.  
“Language.” David scolded. Max slammed his folder down onto the table and hopped up.  
“It sucked, David!” He yelled. “I hated it and I hated her!” Max screamed. David got up and started to say something but Max continued. “You’re getting her a job!?” He demanded. David fell back.  
“Well… yes. That’s how we started dating.” David explained to him. “She didn’t even know I existed before then. I was just some guy who had a crush on a coworker.” He laughed lightly and a little blush spread across his face.  
“I don’t want to hear you’re stupid love story!” Max yelled at him.  
“Does that upset you?” David asked.  
“YES!” Max seethed. “What she wasn’t around enough as it is? You have to have her with you all the time at work too? Maybe she should just move in! God damnit!” Max kicked the wall and then grumbled when his foot hurt. David was about to speak up, but Max growled, scooping up his backpack. “Whatever. It doesn’t even matter.” He mumbled, making his way into his room. David watched his go and sighed, continuing to sit on the floor.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Flower Scout cookieeeeees!” A way-too-annoying voice yelled through the door. Max groaned and opted to ignore her. But then there was a banging at the door. “MAX! I know you’re home! I saw you leave school like an hour ago!” Sasha yelled. Max groaned loudly and opened the door, knowing she wouldn’t leave otherwise. “Thaaaank you! Would you like to buy some cookies?” She asked.  
“I don’t have time for cookies.” He told her, trying to slam the door on her face. But Sasha put her foot in the door. “Sasha! Leave me alone! Go torture your friends.” He grumbled.  
“Tabii and Erin are setting up a stand outside your apartment building while I sell to you guys in here. And a Flower Scout doesn’t leave until she gets what she wants.” Sasha gave him a menacing look. “What’s got you so angry anyway?”  
“David’s new girlfriend…” Max muttered.  
“So what? You don’t like your dad’s new girlfriend?” Sasha asked. “Just run her out. This is your turf.” Sasha put her hands on her hips.  
“Run her out?” Max asked. “I’m already being horrible to her.” He explained.  
‘That’s not the same thing, idiot.” Sasha leaned forward. “You gotta show her that this is your house, and she is like, NOT welcome. Don’t just be mean to her, you gotta be a girl’s worst nightmare.”  
“How do I do that?” Max asked the girl.  
“That depends… how boxes of cookies do you want?” Sasha asked. Max groaned and reached into his pocket, pulling out a few crumpled bills.  
“Uh… one?” He tried. Sasha gave him a look, and then turned on her heel, beginning to leave. Max groaned and stopped her. “Fine, three boxes. Now tell me how to run a girl out.”


	3. And in Came Nikki and Neil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Max decide they need some help running out Gwen. So they call upon Nikki and Neil. This is a little bit of a filler chapter to set up the next few chapters. But I tried to make it interesting and developmental to the story. Sorry if it feels a little slow though. Tell me what you think about this one! I was sort of unsure about it, but the next few are gonna be a wild ride.

“I’m glad you called me over.” Nikki put her bag down on the table. “If I know anything, it’s how to gross people out.” She began to unpack her bag. Neil shook his head.  
“Putting bugs in somebody’s pillowcase will only affect them for so long, Nikki.” He responded. “You gotta go for the psychological damage.” He spoke. Sasha groaned.  
“Max, don’t forget who you bought cookies from to get help. I know how to get on a girl’s bad side and run her out. I ran you out, right Nikki?” Sasha asked. Nikki growled and muttered to herself, pulling out a glass tank of centipedes.  
“Flower skank…” Nikki muttered so only Neil heard and laughed a bit.  
“Hey, you were the one who said we might need help.” Max said, pointing at Sasha. “And I’d rather these guys than your dumb annoying friends.” He huffed. At hearing this Neil got a little nervous.  
“So if Sasha’s here… is Tabii here too?” Neil asked, looking over his shoulder. Max rolled his eyes and ignored him, looking back at Nikki.  
“I have enough bugs to last us a while. Put some in her food, in David’s bed on the couch. And she’ll be out of here.” Nikki assured. “From what I’ve learned, people don’t like that so much. Crazy right?” She laughed, taking the lid off of the terrarium. Max dug his hand in and took a handful of bugs.  
“EEEEEEEWWWW!” Sasha stamped her foot and the other three kids rolled their eyes, before getting to work.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“How many bugs did you put in the living room?” Max asked Nikki, waiting and watching. Nikki looked in the glass case.  
“All of them.” She responded. The four kids watched from the balcony as David and Gwen enjoyed each other’s company inside. They were laughing and talking about work. “When will they see one?” Nikki asked. Max shrugged and the four kept watching. Finally they got a reaction when Gwen jumped a bit.  
“Oh it’s just a bug.” She sighed in relief and was about to step on it.  
“Chester no!” Nikki cried, reaching out to the bug.  
“Don’t kill it.” David had big eyes. Nikki sighed in relief. “He’s just doing his thing.” He motioned to the small centipede, making his way across the rug. “Look at him go. Can’t we just take him outside?” David asked. Gwen laughed.  
“You can, I hate centipedes.” She told him. David nodded and picked the bug up, bringing it outside to the balcony and smiling at the kids. When he came back in Gwen was getting ready to leave. But before she did she looked at the ground. “Davey, there’s another one by the door. You might have a crack in the ceiling or something and bugs are getting through.”  
“I’ll take care of it.” David assured. He gave Gwen a kiss goodbye. “See you tomorrow.” He waved, and Gwen did as well.  
“THAT WAS IT!?!” Max cried out. “She just saw it and tried to kill it! She didn’t even care!” He growled.  
“I tried to tell you.” Neil reminded. “You live in the city for so long, you get used to roaches and black centipedes. If we had some Black Widow spiders, that would be something.” Neil suggested. Max groaned.  
“Oh yeah, let me just make a few calls.” He said, his voice was dripping with sarcasm. “So what’s your plan, genious?” Max asked.  
“You gotta psych her out.” Neil told him. “You gotta be someone she’s afraid of and won’t want to be around. Get her to associate you and this house with something terrible. That way she won’t want to be around here anymore.” He added.  
“We tried that with Space kid and it didn’t work.” Nikki reminded. “He still talks about space all the time.” She rolled her eyes, that was an entire day down the drain. And the kid who went to school with them STILL yammered about space all the time.  
“Yeah, but Space Kid is a freak. Gwen seemed relatively normal.” Neil told her. “Trust me, this’ll work.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gwen hummed to herself and fixed her hair in the mirror. She was in a pantsuit and hade her hair pulled back neatly. She looked very professional, and something about her looked really happy and sort of excited. “Getting ready for your interview?” Max asked in the door. Gwen turned to look at him and nodded.  
“Uh-huh.” She responded.  
“You sure you’re ready?” He asked, walking into the room. “Because you said it was David who was helping you prepare.”  
“He said I’ll do great.” Gwen responded to him.  
“Well he said that. But David hates hurting people’s feelings. So I wouldn’t be shocked if he told you you were great just to make you feel good about yourself. You could be going into this interview totally unprepared and mess up, all because of him.” Max continued, crossing his arms. Gwen stopped fixing her hair for a minute, but then resumed. “I’m just saying, don’t overestimate your abilities. David is totally telling you what you want to hear. Be careful out there, Gwen.”  
Max jumped off the bed and walked outside. “How’d it go?” Neil asked.  
“I said what we agreed on, she seemed a little freaked.” Max responded. “I guess we’ll see what happens. Now way in hell is she getting this job.” He grumbled, crossing his arms. “And if she doesn’t, it’ll all be David’s fault and she’ll never want to see him again. Problem solved.” Max continued.  
“I think they’re talking.” Nikki whispered, pressing her ear on the door.  
“Ooooh! Gossip!” Sasha jumped down and put her head above Nikki’s. The four kids listened closely to the conversation between David and Gwen.  
“She seems freaked out Max, I think you got to her.” Nikki whispered. Max nodded.  
“Hey David, can I ask you a question?” Gwen began. The kids didn’t hear a response, so they assumed he only nodded. “Would you always tell me what I need to hear… even if it’s not what I want to hear?” She asked. To all the kid’s (and Gwen’s) surprise, David laughed a little at this.  
“All the time?” David asked. Gwen nodded. “No.” David said simply. Max pressed his ear closer to the door, thinking David was making his job a lot easier for him. But then David continued. “If there’s something I know will make you upset, I wouldn’t want that for you. So even if it means dealing with it myself, I’d do that. But that doesn’t go for everything.” He continued.  
“What do you mean?” Gwen asked.  
“Gwen, sparing somebody’s feelings is okay for small things.” David started. “And I mean, very small things. Like telling you, you looked okay after you fell into the lake.” The smile was audible in his voice and Gwen started laughing.  
“I looked great.” She giggled. David laughed very lightly as well. And the kids heard some movement like David shifted to put his arms around her.  
“But for bigger things that might affect you for longer than an hour, I’d never ever lie to you about them. I want you to be okay in life, and even if it’s hard, I’d tell you whatever you need to do that.” David promised.  
“So you really truly think I’m gonna do great today?” Gwen asked. David nodded and gave her a kiss.  
“Of course Gwen. if I didn’t… I would make up some story to push the interview back.” He joked. “Who knows, maybe I’d let all the animals out of the Nature exhibit.” He thought. David pulled her in for a hug. “You’ll do amazing. I believe in you. You got this. Okay?” He smiled. Gwen nodded and held his hand.  
“Alright.” She spoke very calmly, like she was trusting what he said.  
“Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!” Max screamed, after marching off into the kitchen. So David and Gwen wouldn’t hear them eavesdropping.  
“David handled that really well.” Nikki told Max.  
“I KNOW NIKKI! I FUCKING KNOW HE DID!” Max screamed at her. “This is all your fault Neil!” He yelled at his friend. Neil took a step closer.  
“My fault!? I said to break them up, not set up a heartwarming moment!” He snapped.  
“I didn’t think she’d talk to him about it! I thought she’d just go to the interview and fail miserably.” Max groaned, sitting on the couch. He glanced down to the floor and saw a few lingering centipedes wriggle around. “Nikki, how many centipedes did you have?” Max asked.  
“Like… twenty?” She guessed. Max groaned and fell on the floor.  
“Okay, we did you guy’s stupid plan, now it’s my turn.” Sasha pushed her way through. “Obviously you guys have never run somebody out of a place for your own personal gain.” She flipped her hair.  
“Yeah, because we’re not egotistical bitches.” Neil narrowed his eyes. Sasha just threw him a look and marched over to the sink. She opened the cabinet door and pulled out a container of bleach.  
“We’re not killing her.” Max stopped her. Sasha rolled her eyes.  
“It’s not to poison her, you tiny satan.” She scoffed. “We're going to do something way worse.”


	4. And In Came A Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max continues his attempts to drive Gwen out. But they yield results he didn't expect. This leads to both David and Gwen coming to a conclusion you will all see in the next chapter!

Max let a sly smile cross his face when a curtling scream rang through the apartment. Gwen came running out from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and soaking wet from the shower. Her hair fell limply in her face-- which was livid. Gwen seethed furiously at the boy. “You little SATAN!” She screamed. Max looked up from his comic book.  
“Gwen. You look like a Chernobyl victim.” he scoffed. Gwen’s skin was red and blotchy all over.   
“You put BLEACH in my BODY WASH!?” Gwen screamed. “You could have seriously hurt me! I might actually have to go see a doctor!” She yelled at him.   
“I diluted it enough, Neil said so. Don’t be such a pussy.” Max scoffed. Neil had assured Max earlier that household bleach wouldn’t cause serious damage after such a short amount of time, all it would do was turn her red. And Sasha said the only thing they needed to have happen was ruin Gwen’s complexion. Which was-- in Sasha’s words-- the only thing a woman really had in this world.  
“I can’t believe you did this!” Gwen yelled at him. Max threw his comic book down on the table.  
“Oh I’m sorry Gwen, maybe you’ll just have to go back to your job as a front desk lady. Dealing with annoying customers for the rest of your life!” Max hissed. Gwen seethed and the kid kept going. “Well go ahead, Chernobyl Diaries! Get out of here! Go blow your first day at work and get out of David’s life already!”  
“Listen kid, I am really trying here!” Gwen cried. “I dealt with the bugs, the rude insults, the cold shoulder and crude nicknames you keep calling me around your friends!” She listed. “But this,” she pointed to the state her skin was in “is shitty, even for you.”  
“You think I give a shit!?” Max yelled, jumping up. “Just consider it payback!” He growled.  
“Payback!? For what!? I didn’t do anything! You’ve been nothing but a brat since the moment I came here!” Gwen reminded.  
“Well at least I don’t go around stealing people’s dads!” Max screamed, climbing up on the table so he was closer to her face. “So buckle up bitch because I’m not letting up!” The two stood there face-to-face for a moment.  
“Alright kid, fine.” Gwen spat. “I’m through being nice. And let me tell you one thing, it takes more than bleach and bugs to get me away.” She narrowed her eyes and Max leaned even closer practically pressing his forehead against hers.  
“Good, I was hoping it wouldn’t be that easy.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The fighting continued for a while after the bleach incident. Max worked very hard at getting on Gwen’s bad side with insults, annoyances and sometimes even dangerous pranks. It had long since gone noticed by David. He was only oblivious to seeing his son so distressed for a day or two. And when his girlfriend became distressed as well, it was more than noticeable. Especially the day Gwen found out she got her job.  
“Gwen I am so proud of you!” David cheered for what felt like the millionth time. Gwen laughed, she was in the shower and he was calling to her from her bedroom.  
“I can’t wait till I start monday! I picked out my outfit it’s on the bed. It’s super professional and I’m so excited!” Gwen cheered. She then wrapped herself in a towel and came out. “I was thinking me you and Max could go out and celebrate. I know me and him haven’t been on the best of terms, but I really think I can crack that kid!” She spoke with determination, like it was a personal challenge. David laughed a bit.  
“Well, I’m sure Max actually likes you! He’s such a sweet boy and-” David turned to face Gwen and cut himself off. “Oh my god.” He forced out. Gwen was drying her hair.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked. David just chewed his lip and Gwen turned around, looking in the mirror and letting out a scream. “MY HAIR IS PURPLE!” She screamed. “THAT DEVIL CHILD PUT DYE IN MY SHAMPOO!” Gwen punched the sink and started ranting. “Oh that little shit! First the bleach now the dye!” She whipped around to David. “David! I can’t show up to my first day of a professional job like this! My skin is still red and my hair is purple!” Gwen groaned and put her face in her hands, sitting on the bed and whining.  
David sat down next to her and wrapped her up in a hug. “Hey now, it’ll be okay! You’ll figure something out!” He promised. Gwen looked at him with narrowed eyes and he just forced one of his smiles, but he then let it fall, looking down. “Gwen… I am so so sorry.” He sighed. “I thought that maybe he would…” David trailed off. “I’m sorry. I’m really trying I… I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. I’m a terrible dad…” David sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Gwen’s eyes widened and she moved closer.  
“No! David, no, no, no, no!” She assured. “Kids act out sometimes! It’s just what kids do. And Max is so much smarter than other kids, and a faster thinker. So when he messes around and acts out, it’s more serious than other kids. It has nothing to do with you!” She reached for this. Obviously Max was a child with a few issues, but David really was trying his best, and right now he didn't need to feel guilt for that.  
David had so much more on his mind about Max, other than the poor way he was treating Gwen. But he didn’t want to worry her with that right now. “I’ll have a serious talk with him. Okay?” David promised. Gwen nodded. “We’ll sort this out, I swear.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
David groaned and dropped his guitar down, practically falling in his chair. Bonquisha poked her head out. “Is that new girl wearing a wig on her first day?” She asked about Gwen. David nodded and Bonquisha came in more. “Did you just get in?” She asked, and David only nodded again. “David, I never thought you’d be late to work.” She laughed. “Especially when we have the animal exhibit waiting for you.” She opened one of the parrot’s cages and let him fly out. The music relaxed them, so often times David’s job included playing the guitar for them.  
“I’ve just had a… odd morning.” David told her, plucking at the guitar gently to get one of the parrots to stop squawking.  
“What happened?” Bonquisha asked.  
“Well… Max called me dad!” David said this part with a smiled. Bonquisha grinned and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. But this was way rougher for David, so he fell off of his chair.  
“That’s great!” She smiled.  
“Yeah…” David trailed off. “We were eating breakfast and he looked at me and called me dad… then said he hated my girlfriend.” He explained. Bonquisha stopped and gave him a look. David just nodded. “He said ‘Dad?’ and then I got happy and then he said ‘I fucking hate Gwen’.” He continued.  
“Well what did you say?” Bonquisha asked.  
“I didn’t say anything! We just went back to eating breakfast.” David told her. “He has just been at her throat since they’ve met.” He explained. “I know he would like her if he just gave her a chance, but he just won’t open up to het at all!” David continued. He then got a very sad look and thought for a solid moment. “It’s not just that he’s acting out towards Gwen.” David sighed. “He’s been getting in trouble at school… and he’s started having nightmares again. But this time he won’t tell me what they’re about. It’s almost every night now but…” David trailed off. “He even stopped coming to me when he has them. It’s like he doesn’t trust me anymore.”  
“Oh David.” Bonquisha tilted her head. “I don’t know what to tell you. From what you’ve told me about Max, he's really scared of being abandoned again. And I think he needs to see that you’d never leave him like his biological parents did.” She explained. David looked up at hearing this and felt tears prick the back of his eyes.  
“You’re right.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gwen took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She knew David wasn’t home now, she wasn’t there to see David. As much as she wanted to throttle this little shit of a kid, this was causing David stress and unhappiness. And he’s done so much for her, from the job to just being there day to day. She had to make one last effort on her own before telling David it wouldn’t work.  
She heard Max shouting at Mrs. Spencer from inside. “THE DOOR! I AM ANSWERING THE DOOR!” He screamed.  
“I love the Flower Scouts.” Mrs. Spencer spoke. Max grumbled and swung the door open. To see Gwen looking down at him. She wasn’t forcing a smile, she wasn’t looking too happy, and she actually seemed a little tired.  
“Your hair looks nice, Gwen. Purple is a good look for you, I’m sure your boss loved it.” He smiled a sarcastic smile and fake tone. But he let that drop and looked away. “What do you want?” Max huffed, kicking the carpet with his sneakers. Gwen sighed and looked at the kid. He was still wearing that raggedy blue hoodie. It was so old and torn up and washed out. But he refused to wear any other one.  
“I wore a wig.” Gwen rolled her eyes, before thrusting her arm out. “Here.” Gwen handed the boy a blue garment. Max unfolded it to see an identical hoodie to his, only this one was new. It didn’t have any holes and seemed much thicker. “It’s getting colder outside, and you’ll catch a cold.” Gwen started. “David worries sick about you, with every little thing you do. But he keeps saying you refuse to wear another coat… so the least you can do is wear this one to keep yourself warm.”  
“Why are you giving this to me?” Max asked, making a face that was hard to place. Gwen just shrugged.  
“I love David. And David loves you. So I am going to love you too.” Gwen decided.  
“You can’t just decide to love somebody. You can’t just show up and say you’ll love me and do it.” Max told her.  
“Well I did. And I don’t want you to get sick. So wear that hoodie, it’s way warmer than your and it looks exactly the same.” She told him. Max was looking down and grinding his teeth. He didn’t like this at all. You can’t decide to love somebody. You can’t decide to care! And why would Gwen do it when his parents couldn’t… or didn’t. Nobody could! Gwen didn’t care, his parents didn’t care… David didn’t even care.  
Max looked up at her angrily and dropped the hoodie on the floor of the hallway, before slamming the door. Gwen sighed and looked away, before walking down the hallway, coming to the same conclusion as David had earlier.  
But she left before seeing the door creak open and Max reach out, pulling in the hoodie and looking at it. She had looked everywhere to find one that looked just like his, because she knew he liked it. Max took off his raggedy one and put the new hoodie over his head, playing with the drawstring before bunching his face up and slamming the door again.


	5. And There Went Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I don't know if this is really good or really bad or I don't know. But I can't wait till you guys read the next chapter! There might be two more then a little epologue! Enjoy!

David ran in through the door frantic. He was ready to call the police when he looked up and saw Max sitting on the floor, doing his homework like nothing was wrong. “MAX!” David screamed. Max looked up a little irritated and David ran over, pulling him into a tight hug, the pulling away looking upset. “What were you thinking!?” He cried.  
“What’s the matter?” Max asked.  
“I couldn’t find you!” David exclaimed. “You’re supposed to wait for me at the school to pick you up! I got there and you were gone!” He slumped down. “I couldn’t find you anywhere in the school or on our route home. I was terrified! You can’t roam around the city alone!” He was near tears.  
“David, relax… I didn’t feel like waiting.” Max huffed.  
“I don’t care! You wait at the school!” David cried out again. David looked like he was upset with Max, but pulled him into another hug, then pulled back, but still held his hand tightly. “Why would you run away like that?” He got up and began pacing around the living room. “And your teacher called me today, she said you brought a lighter into class. You told Sasha you’d set her hair on fire!?” David ran his fingers through his hair.  
“I wasn’t gonna do it! The lighter doesn’t even work!” Max snapped back.  
“They don’t know that!” David explained. “They don’t know you do these weird things, Max! They aren’t me! You have to act a certain way around certain people. You know that! What has gotten into you the last few weeks?” he asked, finally calming down enough to look down at the tiny child. Max seethed and balled his hands up into fists.  
“Why do you CARE!?!” Max screamed. “You don’t CARE! Stop acting like you do! I don’t wanna wait for you to pick me up from school! I don’t wanna wait for you to get home from work! And I don’t wanna cook dinner with you every night because I know you don’t actually give a shit!” Max huffed. David fell back, not because Max was yelling, but because he saw tears forming in his eyes.  
“You want me to act like everything’s fine, and everything's gonna stay fine.” Max gritted his teeth and wiped away some tear that fell. “But things change David! I was thrown out before! But I was lucky!” Max continued. “I was lucky! I knew it was coming. My parents ignored me and didn’t give a shit! They HATED me! So it was no shock when they left me. But YOU! You’re a fucking parasite! You latch on and you seem like you’re never gonna leave so when you do it’ll just be ripped away and I’ll be all alone again, David…” Max’s voice got quieter and he trialed off, tear were flooding down his face.  
David stood there in shock, watching the child sob. He didn’t know what to do or say. “Max… I didn’t know.” David sighed, and crouched down so he was at eye level. Max growled and turned away.  
“Yeah. You never do.” He huffed, before running up the steps and slamming his bedroom door behind him. David stayed at the bottom of the steps for a while, trying to process what just happened. Max had been acting odd around him, he’s been acting out in school. It got to the point that he was scared for him, he just wanted his son to act like himself again.  
David slowly made his way up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door. When there was no answer he opened it up and stepped inside. Max was sobbing and holding onto Mr. Honeynuts. “Max?” David whispered.  
“Go away… you don’t wanna be around me.” Max blubbered. He kept holding onto his bear, but then something more comforting happened. David wrapped his arms around the kid and pulled him in for a big hug.  
“Shhh, Max. It’s okay.” David soothed. Max chewed his lip and tried to fight back tears, but they all came bubbling out of his eyes and he just clutched onto David. “Please tell me what’s going on through you heard, Max. I want to help.” David begged. “I know you’ve been having nightmares again, and I know you’ve been avoiding me.” He sighed. “I just want to help you.” David closed his eyes and held the boy tighter.  
“Don’t leave me… okay?” Max mumbled after a while. David pulled back a little shocked and wiped away the child’s tear.  
“Oh Max, is that what this is all about?” David asked. Max just looked away, like he was embarrassed.  
“Do you like her more than me?” Max mumbled. David looked curiously and Max looked up. “Gwen… do you like Gwen more than me?” He asked again. David just held still, he didn’t know what to say. Max pulled his knees up and sniffled.  
“No Max, of course not.” David assured. But for some reason this just made Max cry harder.  
“Please don’t go away with her…” Max mumbled, wiping away his tears. “I’ll be better… I won’t talk back to teachers anymore and I won’t even curse just…” Max held on tighter to David. “Please don’t go away. Please don’t… please don’t…” He mumbled. David held him tight, rocking him back and forth and letting the child cry.  
“Max, I’m not going anywhere, and I’m not sending you anywhere. We’re a family now. Even if it’s just the two of us for now, we’re still a family. A tiny, loving, family.” David promised, giving the boy a kiss on the head. Max nodded, sniffling and moving closer. David held him and let him whimper for a while longer till he fell asleep. He then set the child down and put a blanket over him, before making his way downstairs.  
David sat at the kitchen counter with a cup of pine tea. Usually it relaxed him. It tasted gross to most people, but David adored it. But he was feeling too uneasy right now to be calmed by a mug of tea. And it wasn’t just stress, or anxiety. David was scared. He was petrified for his son, whom he loved more than anything. He wanted Max to trust him and love him, but how he was abandoned would stick with him forever. He wanted max to be able to grow and learn and trust people. And grow up to be that wonderful person David saw in him. But he was just so scared. Max was terrified he’d be let down again, or worse, left alone.  
The story the social worker told him stuck in his mind. Max’s mother and father told their five-year-old son to wait for them to pick him up on the front steps of that building. And they never came back. Max waited there for three days until a police officer found him. Everybody in that city saw a child waiting all alone, and walked past. Nobody stopped to ask if he was all alone, or if he needed help. Even when those select few people saw the little boy crying, they all just assumed his parents would show up, or somebody else would come to his aid. And somebody did, but not fast enough.  
Max was scarred, and he was David’s responsibility. David took a breath and sat up. He loved Max more than anything. And the second he signed that final paper saying Max was his son, he vowed to give up the world for that little boy. He had to sacrifice everything to keep Max happy, healthy and feeling safe. It was his job as a parent. What would a father do for his child? Well for one thing, he would sacrifice his own happiness just to make him feel safe.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Breakfast.” David’s voice didn’t have that normal “Good morning!” pep. Instead it was sort of dull as he served Max his eggs. He then sat across from the boy and forced a smile, feeling his face. “Are you feeling better today?” He asked. Max nodded and looked up at his dad. Normally David was talking a mile a minute in the morning about how excited for the day he was. He was a morning person. In the times he did get run down and unhappy, it was normally right after work.  
“Yeah, I’m okay.” Max nodded. He looked up at David curiously. “Are… you okay?” He asked, leaning forward. Daid forced a tiny smile and nodded.  
“I’ll be fine.” He promised.  
“What’s the matter?” Max asked. David sighed, he knew lying to Max wouldn’t do any good, he was going to find out soon enough.  
“Max, sometimes we have to do something that’s difficult, but it’s for the best.” David began. Max just gave him a curious look and David took a breath. “I… Gwen and I broke up last night. It wasn't working out. And I’m very sad about that. Even though I know it was for the best I… I feel upset.” David explained simply. Max held still for a long time.  
“Did… did you break up because of me?” Max asked. David’s head shot up.  
“No Max, no… there were a lot of factors but…” David was speaking disconnected, like he couldn’t find the words. “Max, right now, you are the most important thing in my life. I just want you to know that.” David finally spoke out loud. Max looked up at him with big eyes, shocked at hearing this. “You should finish getting ready for school.” David spoke quietly and got up, beginning to do the dishes.  
Max looked at his dad with big sad eyes. He wasn’t stupid. He understood what happened. And even though David would never tell it to Max, he knew the reason David and Gwen broke up. David wanted Max to be happy, and he sacrificed his own happiness to do that. Max looked down at his hands. Nobody had ever done that before, put their needs before his. But it was all David seemed to be doing for him. He’s lived with this man for just shy of two years. And it took a full year for him to open up enough to get to the point they were at now. He put David through hell, he treated him poorly and got into trouble. But David never gave up on him, he just kept showing him love and support until Max caved. David had even gone as far as to throw away a happy romantic relationship, just because Max felt threatened. He loved Max and would give anything for him. He HAS given EVERYTHING for him.  
And now it was time for Max to return the favor.


	6. And In Came Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is totally 100% MomGwen!!!! I hope you like it and the next chapter will be the big finale! I'm also maybe going to do a little epilogue after that, we'll see! Please enjoy!!!!

Gwen felt sick that morning. She didn’t want to go to work later on that day. They were doing a museum gala to raise money. And she didn’t to dress up, go down there at seven, and see David. She didn’t want to see him in that dorky purple tie, smiling and thanking people profusely for their donations, and telling them all the animals in the exhibit would benefit.  
Gwen rolled over in bed. She didn’t want to think about that, she just wanted to lay in bed until the last possible moment and then show up to the gala, smile at her boss, and run home. But her moping was interrupted by a pounding at the door. Gwen groaned and sat up, waiting a second to see if they would go away. But the pounding got louder.  
“Gwen you shit! I know you’re in there!” A voice yelled. Gwen looked shocked, was that… Max? She got up and made her way to the door.  
Max kept pounding at the door. He thought he should leave a few times, but he kept playing with the drawstring of his new hoodie, and something told him he was doing the right thing. David told him it looked nice on him, and it was a lot warmer and Max liked it. So he toughened up his face and kept pounding at the door.  
“Gwen! Open the door!” He yelled. The door swung open and Max looked up at the woman, still in her pajamas with a fading purple in her hair. She had gotten some of the dye out, but the purple was still clear.  
“Max? What are you doing here?” Gwen asked, checking the time. “Shouldn’t you be in school?” She asked.  
“David thinks I am…” Max began. He looked down. They both stood there for a while until Max gritted his teeth and looked up. “I’m sorry.” He began, and before Gwen could respond, it was like floodgates opened and Max just began to ramble. “I’m sorry! Okay!? I didn’t wanna make David unhappy… all he’s ever done is try and make me happy! He put his whole life on hold to adopt me! He spent two years fighting for me… and even when I wasn't adopted, he treated me like his kid. He showed up to all my school events and we spent Christmas together.” Max began. “He’s always done everything for me and I want to do something for him.”  
“Max, what are you talking about?” Gwen asked. Max looked up with a determined look on his young face.  
“You and David are gonna get back together.” He declared. Gwen fell back and Max took a step closer. “You’re gonna go there, and you’re gonna say that you guys should be together so he can be happy and if he’s happy then… I’ll leave. If that’s what he needs I’ll leave.” Max mumbled this part and looked away. Gwen stared at the boy with wide eyes. Max’s eyes were getting big and watery. Gwen was shocked, is this really what Max thought? That he would be abandoned again? To her, the idea seemed so far fetched and insane, but Max truly believed that David would abandon him for the next best thing.  
Max tried his best to fight back tears and he looked away, but they were pooling from his eyes and down his face. He sniffled and wiped some away, before he felt a set of arms wrap around him. “You aren’t going anywhere. I promise.” Gwen spoke softly. “David loves you. You’re his son. And it’s okay to feel insecure, it’s okay to be scared. But the logical part of you needs to know, that if I am a person worth David’s time, I would never try and take you away from him. Because you are EVERYTHING to him. You’re his child, Max.” Gwen began.  
“You wouldn’t make him chose?” Max asked, wiping away a tear. Gwen shook her head, hoping to help him, but he burst into a new fit of sobs. “That’s what I did… I made him choose and I made him unhappy because I’m selfish.” Max cried. Gwen shook her head.  
“No, no, no, no. Max, no don’t think that.” She cooed, taking him in her arms again. Max just shook his head and held onto her. “Max, you aren’t selfish. You were scared and insecure. Everybody acts on their feelings sometimes, and when our judgement is clouded like that, we don’t always do the most logical thing.” She explained. “But the fact that you’re here now shows enough.” Gwen gave him a smile.  
“You have to get back together with him.” Max told her, wiping away the last of his tears and taking her firmly by the shoulders.  
“Max I… you know David.” She sighed, letting her sad eyes come back. “He’s not gonna get back together with me. Even if he wants to, he’d be too scared of hurting you.” Gwen explained. She knew Max felt guilty about this, and it was best left unsaid. But Max wasn’t stupid, he knew the reason David wouldn’t get back together with Gwen. And she would be patronizing to lie to him.  
“Then we gotta MAKE him get back together with you.” Max looked up with narrowed eyes. Gwen seemed confused when Max dug in his pocket for his phone. “We’re gonna make you somebody David would sell his soul to get back together with… Sasha said that always works in movies.” He showed Gwen the texts he had been exchanging with the Flower Scout.  
“Well how do we do that?” Gwen asked, intrigued. Max looked at the specific instructions Sasha had gave him and then back up at Gwen.  
“You have a credit card, right?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max pressed his face against the window of the store. “This is the place Sasha said they go to in all the movies.” He explained. The windows were lined with mannequins in glittery dresses.  
“I don’t know, Max, this place seems way too upscale.” Gwen began. Max grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her down so they were almost touching noses.  
“That’s why you gotta go for it! You got take your low-brow attitude and act like a fucking queen!” Max yelled, he then stopped and held up his phone. “Sasha told me.” He explained, pointing to the new set of text messages. Gwen laughed a little bit and brushed the kid off of her, before the two of them walked into the fancy store. She smiled down at the kid, who was looking around curiously, he obviously didn’t like stores like this, or shopping in general. But here he was, with Gwen.  
“Gwen look at these!” Max called. She looked over and saw the boy standing in front of a display case with two big crystal balls in it. “That’s seven hundred dollars for glass testicles.” He pointed with a very confused face. Gwen snorted and a woman came up behind her.  
“Can I help you two?” The employee asked with a smile.  
“We wanna buy a dress.” Max told her, crossing his arms.  
“Okay, any kind you have an interest in?” She asked. Max’s sour look fell off his face it was replaced with something that showed thought.  
“Uhm… the kind made of cloth?” Max tried. He was looking at the employee like she was the stupid one. Gwen let out another laughed and put her head on Max’s head.  
“Let’s just see what you have in stock.” Gwen began.  
Twenty minutes later Gwen was in a dressing room while Max was being dotted over by two employees. “Oh! It’s so sweet of you to come here with your mom.” One smiled. Max practically jumped and shook his head.  
“Oh, no. No she’s…” Max sort of trailed off, looking at the direction Gwen came in. “She made me come here.” Max finally said, putting on a sour face and leaning back on the padded bench. The girls who were previously helping Gwen cooed over him.  
“Oh you are just the cutest!” Another one chirped, pinching his cheek. Max growled, he was about to throw the cup of coffee Gwen had gotten for him, but then the dressing room door opened and he was cut off.  
“He’s about to throw his coffee at you, I’d let go of his cheek.” Gwen spoke in a monotone voice, without even looking up to analyze the situation. Max narrowed his eyes at the employee and she got up off the bench, hurrying to be a little bit away from the child she just learned was evil. “I like this one.” Gwen told her, brushing her fingers along the dark purple dress. It was long and tight, but it became looser at her calfs and just brushed the floor.  
“It goes great with your new hair.” Max retorted, laughing and leaning back. Gwen then gasped and put a hand on her head.  
“Oh my god my hair, I can’t show up like this.” Gwen remembered. Max thought for a moment before taking out his phone and texting Sasha. “Are you texting Sasha?” Gwen asked, Max nodded and he looked at the message confused.  
“She just sent me an address.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Are you sure the dress wasn’t too flashy?” Gwen asked, she had hot rollers in her head as Max spun on one of the rolling stools in the hair salon. Gwen looked in the bag where the purple dress was wrapped up neatly. Max shook his head.  
“No I thought you looked really pretty.” He spoke without thinking. But as soon as he said that he stopped and sat nervously on the chair. “I mean… as pretty as an ugly chick can get.” he added with a mean hiss in his voice. He then looked away, crossing his arms. Gwen smiled and laughed a little.  
“Thanks Max… and I think you’re pretty cute for tiny satan.” She laughed, patting his head. Max waved his arm wildly to get her to take her hands away. “You’ve got so much hair! You should get a haircut while we’re here.” Gwen told him.  
“No, I like my hair the way it is.” Max started.  
“There’s too much! There’s too much of it!” Gwen was laughed and she rolled her chair closer, taking some pins off the styling table. “Come here.” She told him. Max scooted his chair and Gwen held his hair down, pinning it in place. But it only held for a moment, before the pins gave out and Max’s hair bounced back into it’s fluffy place. This earned a laugh from Max when he saw her surprised face.  
After this the hairstylist came over and began taking the roller out of Gwen’s hair. She smiled when she saw they managed to get all the purple out and it curled very nicely, hanging above her shoulders. “Sure Gwen dye your hair back, you know that purple dye wasn’t cheap!” Max stood on the rolling stool and crossed his arms. “What a waste.”  
“You shouldn’t have bought expensive dye for a dumb prank.” Gwen scolded him. This made the woman who was styling her hair laugh, but soon Max came up behind her.  
“Sasha said you gotta make her hair messy.” Max began. Gwen laughed and shook her head. “I’m serious, she said it makes you look loose.” He added. Gwen gasped and turned around.  
“Max! Why on earth would I want to look like that?” She asked him. She wasn’t really sure if she knew that term at the age of ten. But she wouldn’t be shocked.  
“I don’t know. Sasha said it’s because men are only after one thing!” He told her urgently, pointing his finger in Gwen’s face. But Gwen didn’t buy it, she gave him a blank look.  
“Only after one thing? And what do you think that is, Max?” She asked. Max took his hand away.  
“I don’t know… I asked David but he wouldn’t tell me.” Max admitted quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets. The hairstylist took the apron off of Gwen and she stood up.  
“How do I look?” She asked the child.  
“Like a pug dog with a wig on.” Max crossed his arms. They stared at each other for a moment after the insult, but neither of them could help cracking a smile and laughing at one another. “Gwen, look.” Max got her attention after their little giggle fit. He was pointing at a big display rack with hair pieces on it. On one of the higher shelves was a pretty glittery purple one that would match Gwen’s dress.  
“Come here.” Gwen told the kid. Max looked curious for a moment, but then Gwen lifted him up and placed the kid on her shoulders. “Grab it.” She told him. Max reached up and took the hair piece down, before Gwen placed him back down on the stool. Max held the hair piece for a moment, before motioning for Gwen to bend down to his level. When she did so he put it in her hair.  
“There we go.” Max smiled, but then tried to put on a grumpy face. “Now you look less trashy.” He grumbled. Gwen smiled and picked a clip up off the table, putting it in Max’s hair.  
“And now you do too.” She grinned. Max let himself smile a little and he stood there, standing by Gwen for a moment. He then looked out at the dress she had bought and thought about the day that was behind them. He chewed his lip and Gwen got a little concerned at this sudden look of nervousness that fell across the kid’s face.  
“Is… is this what it’s like?” Max asked, he had a nervous and embarrassed look, but something else about it seemed almost hopeful.  
“Is this what what’s like, Max?” Gwen asked.  
“Shopping with your mom?” Max finally asked, he was looking at her with these big eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to tell him an answer he wanted to hear. But she had to be truthful.  
“I don’t know.” Gwen responded. “I’ve never been shopping with my mother.” She told him. Max nodded and then a smile spread on Gwen’s face. “But I like it.” She added. Max looked up as well and smiled too.  
“Yeah, me too.” He admitted. “I mean, I’d rather go anywhere else than a dress shop and a hair salon but whatever.” Max gave her a smirk. Gwen then laughed and picked Max up, carrying him over and setting him on the countertop while she paid.  
“Well we have some time to kill before seven, how about we go somewhere else?” She asked. Max looked up with a smile.  
“Really, like where?” Max asked. Gwen then got an evil smile and patted his hair roughly.  
“Like taking you back to school.” She bopped his head and Max stewed. “Come on you class-cutter, time to put you back in child-prison.” Gwen told him. Max laughed and followed her out of the store.  
“Is that school?” He asked.  
“Yeah… but maybe we can grab some pizza on the way.”


	7. And In Came Gwen (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter yay! Thank you all sooooo much for your love and support it means the world to me! I may do a short epilogue! Let's see what happens! if I do it will be coming out really soon because it'll be a short sweet little conclusion. And without further delay, here's the exciting conclusion!!!! Enjoy!!!

“We’re so happy you could make it.” David forced a smile and shook some people’s hands. He didn’t feel like smiling and greeting people tonight. He didn’t even want to be here. People smiled at David and forced a grin back, telling them how happy he was everyone could make it and how much fun tonight was going to be.  
“David!” A voice called to him. David turned around and saw Max push past a woman, he stumbled through the crowd and ran over to his dad. Before David could ask Max jumped up and gave him a hug.  
“M-Max?” David asked curiously. Max just held on tighter. Not caring how many people saw him hug David near tears. He wasn’t embarrassed right now, he just wanted his dad to know he loved him. “Max? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be home with Mrs. Spencer.” David finally said, pulling back and brushing some of Max’s hair out of his face.  
“I don’t care about Mrs. Spencer, David! She’s an idiot!” Max yelled. A few heads turned and David hushed him. Max just shook his head and jumped to hug David again, in the middle of the Science center floor. “David… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Max mumbled.  
“Max, what on earth are you going on about?” David asked, brushing his hair gently. “You’re sorry for what?” He asked.  
“I should have never made you choose between me and Gwen… you love us both and I should have believed that.” Max began. He looked up at David with big eyes. “You have never done anything except try and make me happy, and make others happy… but you deserve the same thing.” Max continued. “And if Gwen makes you happy, and you love her… then I love Gwen too. Because I love you.” He looked down. David’s eyes watered a little and he held Max’s hand.  
“Max I… I want to do what’s best for you.” He sighed, unsure of what to think. But Max just smiled and gave David another hug.  
“You’re what’s best for me.” He mumbled becoming embarrassed about the affection being traded back and forth. David smiled and patted Max’s head. David was near tears at this point, touched by the trouble Max was going through and all he’s said. Max wasn’t a very emotional child, so the fact that he was saying all this meant a lot. But David just wasn’t sure what to do. He broke up with Gwen so suddenly.  
“Max, I’m not even sure if Gwen would WANT to get back together.” David began. But he looked up and got confused when Max was grinning. “What? What is it?” David asked, narrowing his eyes at the kid. But Max just laughed a little and kept looking right past David. “What are you smiling about, Ma-” David turned around and immediately cut himself off.  
Gwen was standing at the top of the stairs in her beautiful dress. She looked exactly like a princess looked when they showed up to the fancy ball. Except this fancy ball was a museum gala and her prince charming was a guy who fought a kitten and lost. David felt his entire body freeze and his heart beat a million times faster. Gwen was looking right down at him and smiling. He wanted to go and say something, but his legs just wouldn’t work. Gwen laughed when she noticed the look on his face.  
She began to make her way down the steps and David rapidly stumbled to meet her in the middle of the room. “Gwen! G-Gwen you… you showed up I… I didn’t think you’d uhh… I mean that is I just… I wasn’t sure you would…” David was blushing violently and he finally just shut his mouth. Gwen laughed a little bit.  
“I wasn’t going to but… I had some encouragement.” She explained, she looked behind him at Max and gave the kid a smile. Max then looked away and tried to pretend he didn’t care about what was happening. David looked over at Max and smiled, having it click.  
“He did this?” David asked. Gwen nodded.  
“You have a good kid, David.” She told him. “He found me and set this up,” Gwen began laughing “he even made me buy this dress.” She laughed. David laughed as well and looked at her outfit, before finding himself blushing again.  
“Oh… well you look amazing! B-beatiful actually you look… oh wow.” David blushed harder and Gwen smiled. She leaned forward and took David’s hand, making his breath hitch.  
“You look great too.” Gwen took his hand and slipped his arm around her waist, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked around the gala and hummed lightly at the music that was playing. “Do you wanna dance?” She asked. David fumbled nervously.  
“I uh… I mean if you want to I… y-yes.” He finally forced out. Gwen smiled and the two began to sway simply together, moving closer and closer as the song went on. Soon David’s nervous fumbling died down and he allowed himself to be more confident with Gwen, holding her and spinning her around.  
“So, Max found your apartment, and got you to dress up and come here?” David asked. “So we would get back together?” He added. Gwen nodded.  
“Yeah… he showed up this morning and told me everything.” Gwen began. “He told me what a wonderful dad you were, and how much you love him and everything you do for him.” She continued. Gwen then laughed. “He skipped school too.” She told him. David just groaned and rolled his eyes.  
“Of course he did.” He just mumbled. But then he looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. “But it’s only one day.” David added, laughing a little bit. Gwen smiled and he spun her around another time before pulling her close. “Gwen I… I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you I just-”  
“David stop.” Gwen interrupted. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You were doing what you felt was best for your kid, any parent would do the same thing.” She assured. “You’re a good person, and a great dad.” Gwen continued. “And you’re somebody I’d be so proud of to be with. If you wanna maybe try again?” She asked. David felt wide grin spread across his face and he threw his arms around her, pulling her into a kiss.  
“I never wanted it to end.” He told her, before giving her another kiss. Gwen laughed and held herself close to him. They held totally still in the middle of the floor, just holding onto each other. Gwen opened her eyes and looked up at the fluffy haired boy who was sitting across the center floor, snacking on something he got from the catering table.  
“Thank you.” Gwen mouthed to him. Max just smiled a little and gave a thumbs up. He sat back down in a chair by the table for a little while. But his time was cut short when he felt two arms wrap around him and pick him up. Max yelped a little out of surprise and looked down, to see David had picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.  
“Gwen told me you skipped school.” He scolded. Max laughed and put his hands on David’s head, nodding.  
“Yeah…” Was all he said. David hook his head and looked up at his son.  
“Well aside from skipping school… I’m really proud of what you did today.” David told him. Max sort of got a little quiet, but there was a tiny smile on his face.  
“Really? You are?” Max asked. David nodded and reached up to hold his son’s hand.  
“Of course I am, Max. You did something really good… and really brave. Even though it was scary to you, and you were unsure of what was going to happen, you did the right thing.” David reached up and took the child off his shoulders and held him out to look at Max in the face-- David had that big bright smile on his face. “You did the right thing for me and… I can never thank you enough for that.” David added, placing Max down and kissing his head. Max grumbled and waved his hands, getting David to move away with a little laugh. “Come on, it’s getting late you ARE going to school tomorrow.” David told him.  
Max just grumbled in response and they made their way to the door, but Max pulled away and ran over to Gwen, shocking her with a hug around the legs. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” He asked her, quietly hoping nobody would hear his affection for the woman. Gwen smiled and ruffled his hair.  
“How about I pick you up from school? And we let David get some work done?” She suggested. Max smiled and nodded, before David came back to take his hand, kiss Gwen goodnight, and leave the party. As the two made their way to the door, they both kept looking over their shoulder to wave goodbye to Gwen, and it wasn’t until the door closed behind them that David stopped and gave Max a hug.  
“What was that for?” Max asked, taken back by the sudden stopping and affection. David just smiled and tried his best to fix up Max’s disaster of hair.  
“Do you remember the first day you stayed at my house?” David asked. “After I adopted you and it became your real home. Do you remember that first morning?” He explained. Max shook his head and David smiled. “Well you woke up and we had hashbrowns for breakfast, and you were looking all around the house, trying to figure out how everything worked and we watched a movie together.” David rambled.  
“Why do you remember all of this?” Max asked. David sighed and leaned back a little.  
“Because after that day, I put you to bed. And you said; ‘thank you for letting me stay’.” David told the kid. Max’s face went a little soft and he put his hands in his pockets as David went on. “And as soon as you said that, Max, I… I realized that adopting you was the best decision I have ever made in my entire life.” David told him.  
“W-what about moving here? And getting a job and a home?” Max asked. David tucked the boy’s hair behind his ear and smiled.  
“None of those things even come close. Adopting you was the best choice I ever made, not just for you or for life in general, but for me.” David added. He then began laughing. “Max, even if adopting you was the wrong choice, and I’m not saying it is!” David added fast. Max laughed and nodded.  
“I know, David.” He assured. David smiled and continued.  
“Even if it was… I would still do it. Because i need you here with me. Even if that’s selfish, I can’t not have you be a part of my life. I love you, Max, and I love having you around and I am so proud to call you my son.” David continued. Max made a grumpy face and looked away.  
“Shut up, David…” He mumbled. David smiled big and picked the boy up, letting him hug him tight and pretended not to notice the little boy was crying.  
“I love you too, Max.”


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter!!! Sorry it took so long!!! I hope you guys like it! This one is chock full of dadvid and momgwen! Enjoy!!!! Thank you all so much for your support through this entire story, it means the world to me and it makes all my hard work worth it!

“Oh my god! Look at you!” Bonquisha smiled big and pulled Gwen into a hug. She was in a white dress that just touched the floor and hugged her body tightly. It was simple and pretty, perfect for her and David’s wedding. “You look amazing.” Bonquisha told her friend. Gwen took a step back and smoothed out her dress.  
“You think? It’s not too simple?” Gwen asked. Bonquisha shook her head and began to help Gwen with her hair.  
“You look amazing.” Bonquisha assured. “So I checked on David. He was so nervous it was adorable.” She laughed. Gwen smiled and shook her head. “And you should see little Max, he’s so cute!” She grinned. Gwen rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah, adorable.” She huffed. “You missed last friday’s dinner, he threw a plate of spaghetti over the balcony. It hit the doorman in the head.” Gwen explained. “David made him write an apology letter, with crayons and glitter too. It said; “sorry the spaghetti sucked”.” She quoted.  
“Was the spaghetti really that bad?” Bonquisha asked. Gwen shook her head.  
“He didn’t have a problem with the spaghetti, he had a problem with David telling him to eat the spaghetti because he was a growing boy.” Gwen cleared up. “So he threw it over the side of the apartment.” She then stopped for a moment and shook her head. “After today, I am not going to get another quiet moment in my entire life, am I?” She asked. Bonquisha shook her head.  
“Nope, get ready for a life of screaming, yelling, laughing and a whole lot of crying.” She told the girl, adjusting her veil.  
“I can’t wait.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“David is this your boy!?”  
“He is so cute!”  
“Awww! Look at his little tuxedo he’s like a little waiter!” All the women from David’s office where making the biggest fuss imaginable over Max, who stewed in the center of all of them. David laughed nervously and pulled the kid aside, so he wouldn’t throw a fit in front of everyone. He wasn’t the best at receiving attention. Max seethed and tugged at his jacket sleeves, looking down and kicking the floor.  
“Shouldn’t they get out of here now? The wedding is starting soon.” Max asked David, huffing. David just patted the kid on the head and Max scrunched his face up. He continued talking to the three woman and Max just slouched down in the big chair by the corner. But soon her felt two arms wrap around him and make him sit up.  
“Come on, Max, you’ll wrinkle your suit.” David scolded with a playful tone. Max just puffed out his cheeks and let him set the child down on the floor. David bent down and smoothed out Max’s hair as best he could. But the big puffy head of curls would not rest, so his hair looked like any other day.  
“How much longer do we wait? Shouldn’t we be up on the altar by now?” Max asked. David rubbed the back of his head.  
“Well you’re the best man… well, best LITTLE man.” He smiled and patted the kid’s head. Max rolled his eyes and David continued. “So you gotta go up there with Bonquisha first.” he explained. The quickest flash of anxiety was evident on Max’s face, even if it was only for a moment. “Don’t worry Max, I’ll be right there in a second, okay? And you know Bonquisha.” He reminded.  
“I know…” Max mumbled. It was silent for a moment until Max looked over his shoulder. The woman visiting David had left to take their seats and it was just the two in the room. “David, why’d you make me your best man? I thought this was a super important thing.” Max asked. David laughed a little and patted Max’s head, and for once Max didn’t push his hands away.   
“It is. And who better to be the best little man, then MY best little man!” David cooed, throwing his arms around Max in a tight hug. But he then pulled away, remembering Max got grumpy when he gave him hugs. “Sorry.” He blushed a bit. Max just played with his hands.  
“Uh… David?” He asked quietly. David looked down at him and Max jumped up on his toes and threw his arms around him. “I love you, dad.” Max mumbled. David smiled and gave Max a light hug back.  
“I love you too, Max.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
David felt his breath hitch when he saw Gwen at the end of the aisle. She looked up and her eyes glittered like an actual princess. And for the first time in a while, David felt a little nervous. Like not everything was going to be okay. But he stopped himself from getting too nervous when he felt a little tug on his pants. David looked down and saw Max give him a crooked smile. “Your tie is messed up.” Max whispered.  
David hopped and tried to fix his tie before Gwen made it up there, but couldn’t do it, so Max tried. But this only resulted in him untying it totally and giving a sheepish smile. “Let me do it.” A voice cut in. Both boys looked up to see Gwen make her way up the altar stairs and a some quiet laughs come from the small audience.  
Gwen reached over and fixed David’s tie before giving him a smile. David gave his big goofy grin and reached up to take her hand. They stood for a moment until the notary cleared her voice and said a few words. Neither of them were really paying attention, they were waiting eagerly for her to tell them to say their own vows. When David began you could hear the excitement in his voice.  
“Gwen, from the moment I met you I knew… that Max was going to try and run you out of the house.” He began. There were a few stray laughs but he shook his head. “That’s not a joke, he put bleach in her body wash…” David sighed, looking down at the child. “But you never left. You never gave up on either of us. In fact, you took it as a challenge!” David perked up. “You stayed, and you took it upon yourself to be the best thing that happened to me… to us.” He looked down at the kid. “We’re a little family, I know that. And some people might not see how well it works, but you took the time to see past the initial dysfunction and made our tiny family a little bit bigger. And a little bit happier and a little bit more functional.” David laughed this part meekly. “The truth is, we need you. And we want you… I know I do. You’ve been a part of my life, and I don’t know how I can ever live without you again. And I hope I’ll never have to. And I want to do the same for you. So I vow to stand by you, no matter what you chose to do, no matter what happens and no matter what hell comes over, I’ll always be behind you. You will ALWAYS have me.” David told her. He was having trouble keeping eye contact and he gripped her hand tighter.  
“Oh David…” Gwen sighed and closed her eyes. “At this point I was planning… I had so much to say but…” Gwen sort of was at a loss for words, but she was smiling all the same. She then looked up at her and reached up to touch his face. “I can’t ask for your hand until I ask something else.” She explained. David got a curious look and Gwen gave him a smile.  
After that Gwen knelt down to look at Max in the eyes. “Max, I’m asking to be a part of your family. So by asking for David to be my husband, I’m asking you to let me be your mother. I won’t be perfect, I don’t think either of us will be. But I would be thrilled if you would let me try?” Gwen asked. “So Max, do you take me, Gwen, to be your step-mother?” She finished.  
Max looked at her for a moment and then up at David. He looked at the entire crowd of people who were cooing and had there hands over their hearts. “Stop embarrassing me… mom.” Max mumbled this part.  
David felt a big smile go on his face as Gwen threw her arms around the child. Max tried to make a grumpy face, but gave her a quick hug back. “I never had a mom before…” He whispered really quiet to just her.  
“I never had a son before.” Gwen responded. “We can learn together.” She promised. Gwen set Max down and stood up, taking David’s hands again. “And with that blessing, I vow to be your wife, stand by you, and my new son, and put my family before everything. I vow to to truly be a worth part of this perfect, tiny, crazy family.” Gwen told him. David felt like his face hurt he was smiling so big, but he was crying so hard that he seemed so sad. Gwen laughed a bit and wiped a stray tear from her own face.  
“And by the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the- oh.” The notary cut herself off when she saw Gwen and David were already in each other’s arms, kissing.  
They separated and the hall filled with cheers. David laughed with joy and held Gwen around the waist, holding her as close as he could. Gwen was laughing and she spun her husband around before the two ran from the hall together, closely followed by Max, Bonquisha and a few more in the wedding party.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“When I dated David I thought he was hardly a man… and he’s still not.” Bonquisha stated, earning some laughs from the audience. David shook his head and smiled.  
“This is supposed to be a nice speech, Bonquisha.” He reminded. The girl laughed and continued poking fun at her friends. David and Gwen could both hardly contain their smiles, and Bonquisha passed the microphone to Max.  
“My dad is kind of lame… but I guess Gwen is okay. I guess I could kind of see why they might marry each other.” Max mumbled. “Also if anyone has seen my blue hoodie I lost it, thanks.” He finished, giving the microphone back to Bonquisha. Gwen burst out laughing and music started up. People poured onto the dance floor and Max felt a set of arms wrap around him. He expected to turn and see David, but instead he saw Gwen.  
“You cynical little shit.” She jabbed. Max laughed a bit and she dropped him down. “Thanks for being David’s best little man. I know you don’t like being in the spotlight too much, but it means the world to him.” She explained. Max just shrugged like it was no big deal and rubbed his arm. Gwen stood up and smiled. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go dance with my HUSBAND! Ahh! I’m married!” She cheered, before grabbing David by the hand and pulling him out to dance.  
“I believe it’s customary for the best man to give the maid of honor a dance?” Bonquisha patted the little boy’s head. Max rolled his eyes, but smiled, and Bonquisha let the tiny boy dance on her feet after he showed little skill in dance. Max let Bonquisha lead him around, finally cracking a smile, that soon turned into a laugh, and he looked up across the room, smiling contently at his mom and dad. He had a family.


End file.
